emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7211 (17th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain is disappointed to have to defend himself again over Charity. Moira is left unsettled as a result and asks him to meet her for dinner to clear the air. He tells her he can't as he's attending a meeting. Dan and Kerry prepare for their first day at college. After Robert reveals that Cain might know where Adam and Victoria are hiding, Harriet begins following Cain but is stalled by her broken-down car. Emma tells Finn that she's taking a new doctor, Jermaine Bailey, out for a welcome drink later in the afternoon. Moira realises that Cain lied about the meeting and has gone to see Charity despite everything. At the prison, Charity is relieved when Cain arrives to see her - but their meeting doesn't go well when she insists she can't tell him who the father is. Frustrated, he walks out. Chrissie is suspicious when she sees Harriet and Robert whispering. He takes Harriet's car keys in order to get the car fixed for her. Cain heads off to a scruffy-looking house and knocks on a door and is greeted by Joanie Wright. Joanie tells Cain that she lost everything upon finding her husband hadn't been paying his taxes before he died. She asks him for a loan to set her and Kyle up for a flat in a safer neighbourhood. Cain is momentarily amazed and stops in his tracks when Kyle wanders through from the next room. Chrissie witnesses Robert paying Ross to fix Harriet's car. Finn decides to engineer a date between Emma and Jermaine. Cain gives Joanie the loan on the condition that he doesn't see her or Kyle again. Kerry is disappointed to discover that college wasn't as fun as she was expecting. Moira confronts Cain over going to the prison to see Charity. He tells her he went to get her to say who the father was but she refused to reveal. Emma and Jermaine realise that Finn has set them up on a date. He invites her to get something to eat but she declines. Kerry is disturbed to see Dan engrossed in his college assignment and secretly begins to copy Dan's work from his laptop but is caught out by Amelia. James catches Moira with a DNA test and realises she's trying to find out if Charity's baby is Cain's. He tries to discourage her. Finn confesses to Emma that it was him who told James the truth and begs her to let the past go. Emma is floored. Moira extracts a hair from Cain's comb for the DNA test but is forecd to hide it when he walks in the room. Waiting for him to leave, she seals the envelope ready to send. Cast Regular cast *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, Moira and Cain Dingle's bedroom *Unknown prison *Unknown road *Joanie Wright's house - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Joanie Wright and Kyle Winchester since 14th November 2013. *First appearance of Jermaine Bailey. Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: "When I was at school, we used to sneak out across the road to the paper shop and I used to bend down to distract the owner and then the lads would nick the fags behind. (laughs)" Chas Dingle: (sarcastically) "Paedo shopkeepers and Woodbines, them were the days." Val Pollard: "It was more innocent times." Dan Spencer: "'Scuse me! I've been to a college, not a flaming secondary school." Val Pollard: "...I was talking about primary!" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes